


Severus Snape and the Cousins Black

by seekeronthepath



Series: Severus Snape and the Boy Who Lived [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Competency, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Severus Snape-centric, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Teaching, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: Severus Snape is a teacher, committed to educating and protecting his Potions students, and his Slytherins. This would be a lot easier if he wasn't ALSO trying to prevent a war, lie to his employer, and avoid a werewolf.Book 3 of a canon-divergent, Snape-centric series based on the involvement of competent adults.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape, Poppy Pomfrey & Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Andromeda Black Tonks, collegiate relationships between just about everyone else, most notably:
Series: Severus Snape and the Boy Who Lived [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237073
Comments: 142
Kudos: 339





	1. Job Applications

“Remus.  _ Lupin. _ ”

Dumbledore watched calmly as Severus paced. “He’s extremely knowledgeable on the subject.”

“He’s an  _ example _ of the bloody subject,” Severus snarled. 

“But he is, at least, a competent one,” Minerva pointed out, leafing through the applications with a displeased frown. “I don’t disagree with splitting Defence into two subjects, but it does demand some academic rigor from the teachers - and academic rigor is  _ not _ what I am seeing in most of these applications.”

Pomona cleared her throat. “I think I’m missing a bit of history here,” she said. “On the face of it, he’s qualified and experienced, even if his teaching has all been private tutoring. What am I missing?”

Severus threw up his hands. “He’s a goddamn - !”

Minerva stopped him with a stern glare. “Remus had an encounter with Fenrir Greyback when he was four,” she said delicately. “His father was...extremely surprised when Albus ventured to promise him a secondary education.”

“It would’ve been a terrible shame if he hadn’t!” Filius exclaimed. “He was a marvellous student, curious, diligent…”

Severus’ lip curled. “Ah yes,” he said coolly. “Indeed, Mr Lupin’s school years were remarkable only for his  _ academic success. _ ”

Pomona crossed her arms and waited expectantly.

“Remus made fast friends with James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black early in their first year,” Albus explained, with an obnoxiously nostalgic air. “They were an extraordinary group of creative thinkers.”

“A relentless gang of bullies,” Severus growled. “And I do  _ not _ say that  _ only _ because I was their favourite target. They were disruptive, prejudiced, arrogant, they had  _ no _ regard for the safety of others…”

“Come now, Severus, Remus was far more restrained than the others,” Albus said. “And do we not tolerate the Weasley twins?”

Severus rounded on him. “Did he ever  _ once _ restrain  _ them?” _ he snarled. “Appointing him a prefect was an insult to the position that merely ensured they felt able to do whatever they pleased. And say what you will about the Weasley twins, who I do  _ not _ tolerate with equanimity, but at least  _ they _ have not set themselves the task of learning to turn someone’s robes transparent.”

“They were children,” Albus insisted.

“They were old enough to almost  _ kill me!” _

“Oh, for crying out loud,” Pomona interrupted, standing up. “Albus, we can’t stop you hiring him, but for Merlin’s sake, take Severus’ perspective seriously. Minerva, Filius, care to shed some light on the issue?”

Filius frowned. “I wasn’t heavily involved in managing them all,” he admitted. “All I’ll say is that Severus’ accusations are reasonably accurate as to the whole group of them, but that it’s quite possible Lupin’s ethics have shifted as he matured, and particularly as a result of the war. Someone’s character in their school years is telling, but I don’t believe any of us would wish to be judged based on our actions as a fifteen year old.” He sighed. “In regards to the subject matter, and in his abilities as a teacher, I approve of him, but I think I must reserve judgement on his ethics. Minerva?”

She sighed heavily. “Severus,” she said quietly, “I am deeply sorry that students under my management did such harm to you. They were out of control, and I’ll own that. Pomona, the incident Severus refers to was an occasion when he was lured in some manner to the location where Remus endured the full moon. Which, I will note, is damning for the characters of Potter, Black, and Pettigrew, but Lupin was unaware of the scheme and was horrified afterwards. It speaks to the importance of security at those times, but not to Lupin’s character. I will add that Lupin has always been extremely conscientious at the moons, and that the incident mentioned was the only one I know of where someone has been endangered by him. In the war, he was equally diligent. I will say then that I think the danger is manageable, and he is probably more ethical than Lockhart was. But I don’t know that I can give my whole-hearted recommendation, much as I wish I could.”

Pomona leafed through Lupin’s application again, clicking her tongue. “If we had another good option, I’d say take that instead,” she said. “But we need someone who can help design a new curriculum for the first through fourths, while co-teaching the old curriculum to the fifths through sevenths, and our other two options are a ninety-three year old Ministry examiner and a beast handler who just finished their apprenticeship. He seems like the best of a bad lot, frankly.”

Severus gritted his teeth. It was going to be Lupin, then. Albus was going to hire him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. There was going to be a damn  _ werewolf _ at the school.

“Well,” Filius said, determined to be cheerful. “I don’t believe there’s anything else to say on that topic. Shall we discuss the candidates for the Duelling teacher?”


	2. Follow-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva makes her support for Severus clear.

As the group dispersed, Minerva pulled him aside. "Severus, while you're here, I had some questions to ask about two of your third years," she said. "Perhaps we could discuss it over tea?"

Excuses made, they went to Minerva's rooms - there was no fire laid, but enough summer warmth had made it through the thick stone walls for the temperature to be quite tolerable nevertheless.

"If Albus hires him, which it looks like he will, what can I do to help you?" she asked bluntly, once the door was closed. "I will forever regret that I did not intervene more, and more successfully, when they were children. I - "

"I won't accept any more apologies from you on the matter," Severus interrupted her. "Which I have told you at least five times since 1983. Given the treatment Black was accustomed to, no punishment the school could offer would have fazed him, and his casual attitude to points and detentions infected the whole group. Involving his parents would have been cruel, useless, and quite possibly counterproductive, because he did his best to do the opposite of what they wanted on every possible occasion. If he'd been expelled, he would have been a child soldier or a casualty of war within six months." He smiled wryly. “I can resent what I endured and still recognise that  _ you _ had very little ability to prevent it.”

She frowned at him. “That’s all very reasonable of you, Severus, but it was still an abominable failure of our duty to protect our students.” She braced her hands on her hips. “And don’t think I didn’t notice that you haven’t answered my question.”

Sometimes, Severus thought to himself, it was difficult to forget that Minerva had been his teacher, once upon a time. Her stern expression had not changed much. “...I don’t want to deal with him,” he admitted. “I don’t want to sit near him at meals, I don’t want to collaborate with him, I don’t want to be involved in securing him.” 

Minerva nodded thoughtfully, filling the teapot with hot water and setting it to brew. “Yes, securing him will be an issue,” she murmured. “I think we’ve proven we need something better than the Shack.”

“Set it up on some remote property with a floo connection,” Severus said with a sneer. “I  _ don’t _ want him near anywhere populated, especially not the school and no-one will notice if a teacher’s rooms have the door closed overnight when he’s unwell. But someone had better verify that he’s left the grounds every month, and that someone will  _ not _ be me.”

“No, I’ll do it,” Minerva reassured him. She sighed, got out the biscuit tin, then realised it was empty and put it away again. “It’s a sensible enough option, now that there isn’t a war on. It might have even worked then, but Albus was inclined to keep everything under his eye as much as possible and none of us could argue with him.”

Severus sneered. “He’s going to volunteer me to make Belby’s wolfsbane potion for the man, no doubt,” he muttered. “Because of course I have nothing better to do with my time.” 

"And it's not a task that can be easily delegated to Thomas, either," Minerva murmured, pouring the tea and passing him a cup. "Well, at least with Emma on staff I have enough time to actually  _ manage _ Remus. I wouldn't have a couple of years ago."

Severus smirked. "Should I tell the Malfoys you're grateful for their intervention?" he drawled. 

"I'd rather tell  _ you _ I'm grateful for yours,” Minerva replied, her face softening into a slight smile. “I’m perfectly well aware that the Malfoys wouldn’t have intervened if you hadn’t been involved, and I’m grateful. We’ve been struggling along trying to teach a full curriculum on a shoestring budget, and it just wasn’t sustainable. At least now they’re looking for extra funding so we can maintain a decent number of staff.”

\-----

_ An Announcement from the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: _

“Whereas the appointment of Junior Professor Emma Kirkby and Junior Professor Thomas Mulpepper for the teaching of core subjects to first- and second- year students has led to improved student results and greater capacity of all staff to support students outside the classroom,

And whereas a six-month review of the state of Defence Against the Dark Arts education at Hogwarts has revealed the probable value of splitting the subject in two,

And whereas the student population at Hogwarts remains substantially below both historical numbers and the quantity sufficient to fund staff salaries at current rates,

It is the decision of the Board of Governors that school fees should be raised by 50 galleons per student per year, to a sum of 350 galleons per student per year, until such time as the student population has returned to at least 400, and the Board of Governors is satisfied that the school is appropriately staffed.

All bursaries will be adjusted to remain in the same proportion to the annual student fee. Parents seeking additional financial support for reasons of hardship should contact Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

Anyone wishing to make a donation to the school may contact the Secretary of the Board of Governors, Mr Julius Fawley.”

\-----

_ Greetings to Master Damocles Belby, from Master Severus Snape. _

_ I am writing to seek your advice regarding the Wolfsbane Draught, as an example of a complex potion that undergoes several different processes over the course of its preparation. _

_ Due to my position as a professor, I am often unable to brew for the extended periods necessary for complex potions. I am therefore researching points of stability in incomplete potions - not stewing times, in which they are left to develop for minutes, hours, or weeks, but points at which they can be left for an extended period without affecting the final potion.  _

_ I have found, for example, that the brewing of Dreamless Sleep can be interrupted after the integration of ground moonstone, if the potion is allowed to cool gradually and kept at room temperature in a covered cauldron. When brewing is resumed, it must be slowly brought up to heat before adding the valerian root, and may then continue as normal. This produces an identical potion to one with uninterrupted brewing.  _

_ Given the complexity of your famous Wolfsbane Draught, I am curious as to whether there are any points at which you suspect it can be similarly interrupted. Obviously timing is essential for the moon-dark stewing of the aconite and asphodel mixture, but once it has been distilled, I suspect it reaches a point of stability. Similarly, when it is strained through the sieve of unicorn hair and fluxweed, before the final additions of dragon blood and ground emerald. Do you have any thoughts on the matter? _

_ Regards, _

_ Severus Snape, Potions Master _

\-----

_ To R. Lupin, _

_ I will not accept direct correspondence from you at this time. Anything essential may be sent to me via Professor McGonagall. Your message was not what I would consider essential. _

_ S. Snape _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s really exciting to see you all engaging so much with this fic! That said, I found myself a little uncomfortable this week with the vehemence of some of the anti-Remus sentiment, so I’d like to talk about how I generally approach characters whose actions in canon are...let’s say, ‘problematic’.
> 
> Lucius, canonically, is a racist, manipulative, ruthless blood supremacist, whose verbal attacks are vicious, and who causes physical attacks as well (though some of those are by proxy).. In this series, he is a racist, manipulative, ruthless blood supremacist, capable of vicious verbal and physical attacks. However, that only shows in hints, for the most part, because we are seeing him from the perspective of his family and allies. Viciousness is not his goal - it’s a tool he uses to achieve his goals. Maintaining the power of himself and his family in the political sphere, and protecting his son, are his goals. For those reasons, he opposes a war, and wants the school to have competent teachers and safety for the students. And so he works in pursuit of that, which means he seems quite reasonable.
> 
> Minerva, canonically, is a stern, ethical, but fairly unapproachable teacher, who never seems to be available when Harry or his peers need support or advice. The one time Harry DOES come to her for help, in book 1, she dismisses him. In this series, she’s actually fairly similar, but we can see WHY that’s the case: she has no fucking time. We see Severus struggling with his workload so that he can be available to his students - for a few hours a week - but we also know that Minerva has the additional duties of being Deputy Headmistress. Do her students need more from her? Yeah, probably. Is she able to provide it? Nope. Not her fault.
> 
> I find it difficult and unpleasant to write utter villains, so I usually don’t. I write flawed people who make mistakes and are working under constraints out of their control. Sometimes, I write characters with principles I completely don’t agree with, who are nevertheless human, and capable of growth, and of doing things that are beneficial for others. I’ve tagged this series as ‘Good Severus Snape’, but I really don’t think of him as ‘good’. I think of him as someone who’s trying, who has moral principles he’s trying to live up to, and remorse for things he’s done in his past, and a sense of duty to his students. 
> 
> I also don’t believe people’s characters are fixed. The first Harry Potter series that I wrote, Correspondence, went through books 1-7 from the perspective of Minerva McGonagall and Augusta Longbottom. And one of the things I got from that is that, from the perspective of two women who were almost eighty, I started to see so many characters as /children/. James was only about twenty when he died. That’s incredibly young. How many of you had moments in your early twenties where you went ‘wait, I’m supposed to be an adult now?’. Sirius was fifteen or so when he lured Severus to the Shack. Was that an incredibly stupid, reckless, and nasty thing to do? Yes, absolutely! Do I think Sirius actually was trying to get Severus killed? No. He was a stupid teenager who was really bad at judging the consequences of his actions, and had gotten used to hanging out with a transformed werewolf safely. He was an idiot. Did that incident deserve to be treated seriously? Yes. Do I think that Sirius was capable of becoming a different, better person as an adult than he was as a teen? Also yes. 
> 
> So in terms of how I’ll be handling Remus, I’d like to ask you to keep in mind that we only see his character in glimpses, that a person can grow and change, that a person can be good in some ways and bad in others, and that this is someone who’s been living with trauma, isolation, and poverty, and none of those are helpful for making good choices. He’s flawed, he makes bad calls, but I’m going to treat him with the same complexity and compassion I treat Severus, and I’d ask that if you loathe him, you don’t tell me so.
> 
> I give you permission to hate Umbridge, though. I’m not even going to try with her.


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus plans for a medical procedure

_ To Poppy Pomfrey, greetings and good wishes from Severus Snape. _

_ I hope you are well and enjoying your time with your niece and her family. _

_ Let me reassure you, first, that I too am at least as healthy as when you last saw me, and there is no emergency I need your assistance with. That said, I would be grateful for your professional advice, if you are willing to offer it. _

_ My healer has recommended a procedure for proactive treatment of chronic curse damage that he suspects will cause me issues later in life. I have enclosed more detailed information about the process, but in short: he would draw the old damage out into my blood by use of a cursed blood replenishment potion, and a spell drawing like to like. Once the curse is ended, the accumulated remnants can be gradually filtered out. _

_ My inquiries have suggested that the process is indeed likely to be beneficial, but it is also likely to be highly unpleasant, and that my healer was not exaggerating when he informed me that a carer would be needed on the day of and the day after the procedure itself. _

_ My questions for you, then, are as follows:  _

_ First, do you believe it is wise for me to pursue this treatment at this time? _

_ Second, how should I go about seeking out a nurse for the time I will require one? I would prefer the matter to be handled privately. _

_ Thank you for your time on this point, and I apologise for disturbing your holiday. _

_ Severus _

_ \------ _

_ To Severus Snape, from your exasperated friend Poppy Pomfrey.  _

_ For goodness’ sake, Severus, don’t apologise for asking a  friend for advice in their area of expertise! I would have been quite cross with you if I’d discovered you  hadn’t . _

_ Admittedly, within the general field of healing, I’m a diagnostician, not a chronic care specialist, but I’m familiar enough with generalities to say that you are very fortunate in your choice of healer. You’re a young man, with a great deal of life left to live. If we can do something to reduce the pain and fatigue you experience over those years, it is worth serious consideration. _

_ In answer to your first question, I would say you should take the opportunity as soon as you feel able and prepared. _

_ In answer to the second, don’t even think about hiring someone. I’ll come help you. Just don’t book the procedure near the 10th of July, that’s my grand-nephew’s birthday.  _

_ Your friend,  _

_ Poppy Pomfrey _

_ \----- _

_ To Morsulus Bulstrode, Master Healer, Severus Snape sends greetings. _

_ I have decided to undergo the procedure we discussed at my last appointment, if it is possible to do so before the end of July. Apart from the 8th-12th of July, I can be available on any day that you are able to conduct the procedure and can arrange a suitable nurse. _

_ S. Snape. _

_ \----- _

_ To Severus Snape, greetings from Morsulus Bulstrode, Healer. _

_ The earliest day I have available is the 5th of July. If that is not suitable, the next available day would be the 23rd. If you are able, I would recommend the earlier date. _

_ I have enclosed instructions for preparing yourself for the procedure, requirements of the space in which we conduct the procedure, and an explanation of what should be needed from your nurse.  _

_ Please let me know your preferred date as soon as possible. _

_ Morsulus Bulstrode _

_ \----- _

_ Greetings to Poppy Pomfrey from Severus Snape. _

_ I’ve booked my appointment for the 5th of July, but I’ve realised that the location will be an issue. My home is both small and dimly lit - which it makes up for in my own estimation by being highly secure, but it does present challenges for conducting a medical procedure there. Do you have any suggestions? _

_ Severus Snape _

_ \----- _

_ Greetings Severus, _

_ I suspect you are being too picky. The procedure outlined is magical, not surgical - all that’s needed are a bed, chairs on either side, and, yes, light. But light is something that can be easily done magically, and if you’ve got a bedroom with a double bed, we can simply shrink it to a single to make room for Bulstrode and I to move around. The main thing is that you are comfortable, and you will be most comfortable in your own home. Make sure your kitchen is stocked with food that is easy to prepare and eat, that you have comfortable clothes to wear and plenty of books to read.  _

_ You’ll be fine. _

_ Poppy _

_ \----- _

_ Greetings to Minerva McGonagall from Severus Snape, _

_ I won’t be checking my post for the next five days. If something is urgent, send a patronus. _

_ Severus _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the procedure will be on-screen, but some of Sev's recovery definitely will be


End file.
